


Sweet Talk

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ace!Charles Emerson Winchester III, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Kisses, Modern Era, Quarantine Dopamine Machine (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: A lazy Sunday afternoon.
Relationships: Donna Marie Parker/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_raven/gifts), [daylight_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylight_angel/gifts).



It's a lazy sort of Sunday afternoon, what with the fire going in the fireplace and Strauss on the record player.

Charles and Donna are curled up on the couch, huddled under a Harvard blanket, intertwined despite their valiant attempts at reading.

Charles is distracted by the tiny lantern tattoo behind Donna's ear, and sighs, a little wistfully. "This is... nice."

She shifts around so she's curled sideways into his chest, her face close to his, and smiles. "Just nice?"

"Can't resist fishing for compliments, can you?" he asks, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Yes, nice. Wonderfully nice."

"Your compliments are getting better all the time."

"The Vienna woods don't really sound like this, do they?" he asks, indicating the record player.

"No," she says, lazily flipping a page in her book. "There are usually more birds, and fewer violins."

"You mean you don't have a violinist migration in Vienna?"

"Yes, they migrate to Salzburg. Chuck, I'm trying to read," she protests, laughing.

"And I'm trying to kiss my wife."

She turns pink. "Oh."

Charles does lean in, barely brushing her lips with his own- and is met with rich sweetness on her lips, surprising him.

He pulls away. "Donna."

"Can I go back to my reading now?" she asks, mock exasperated. "I was just at a good part."

"Let me spoil it for you," he teases. "The butler did it. And I'm going to kiss you again."

"Are you?"

"Yes," he says, and this time he tosses his own book aside, cups her face in his hands and kisses her, soft and sweet against his lips.

"You," he says, pulling back but then darting in for another kiss, "you are _delicious.”_

She's bright red by this point, but snuggles in closer. "Keep talking."

"I mean you're- you always taste _good,_ but you're... my god, Donna," he rambles. "Your mouth."

She only gives him a coy smile, but doesn't object when he leans back in. It's slow and leisurely, one hand on her cheek, the other lightly stroking the back of her neck as he kisses her, her mouth rich against his and he is suddenly a starving man in her presence.

And the book slips out of her hands, as Charles pulls her in as close as possible, wanting to savour her, wanting to puzzle it out.

"Have you tried a new toothpaste?" he demands when he pulls away.

She gives him a dazed look, and then blinks, smiles. "No."

“What was the last thing you ate?”

“Lunch,” she says patiently.

"I-I just don't understand."

"Well you're a smart man, Chuck, you'll get there."

She turns away from him deliberately, and he squints at her tattoo again, before taking action.

He leans in and kisses the tattoo, barely brushing his lips over her skin, but it makes her laugh, and shiver. "Would you cut that out?"

"Kiss me."

"Oh, a ransom is it?"

"It is," he says. "Or better still, kiss me and then tell me why you taste like nirvana."

"Maybe it's because I'm your wife."

"There is that."

"There is that," she says, imitating his accent. "What else could there be?"

"I don't know and it's driving me _mad._ What are you doing to me, woman?"

She deliberately turns around, tugging off his glasses and placing them on the table, before cupping his face in his hands. "Driving you mad, darling, what else?"

And then she kisses him this time, passionate and rich, all expensive chocolate and cream, tenderness and sweetness, and-

"Oh," he says, when she pulls away.

"Oh?" she asks.

"You taste... like chocolate."

"Getting warmer," she says, taking his hand. "Give up yet?"

"You taste like my favourite things," he says softly.

"Well, now how can a girl resist a line like that?" She does dart in for one final kiss, and then takes something from her pocket, putting it in his hands. "Here."

"Ben and Jerry's... lip balm?" He looks up at her. "You were wearing this."

"Emphasis on _were,”_ she says with a laugh. "I think you got most of it off."

"Oh God, that was-" He turns pink. "I think I have to try this."

She licks her lips, and grins. "I thought you just had?"

"Well- I- I-" he stammers, and then she's holding it up.

"Go on then, pucker up, Chuck."

"You want to-"

"Yes," she says, still laughing. "Very much. C'mon pucker those lips, I know you can. God knows you've had enough practice."

She applies it very gently, coating his lips with the sweet balm, and he loves to watch her, brow furrowed in concentration.

And then when she pulls back, he can't help licking his lips.

There's that same rich burst of sweetness on his tongue, like the first spoonful right out of the pint, chocolate and sweet darkness, and-

And the taste of Donna's mouth on his.

"Here, Chuck, I bought a bunch of them, you can keep this one," she says, folding his fingers over it. And then she must see the expression on his face, because she asks, "are you alright?"

"No, come back here and let me kiss you again."

"But you have-"

"Donna," he cuts her off, gently, "the sweetest thing I've tasted today was you."

She melts into him like ice cream, her mouth slow and warm and sweet on his, and he loves her, he loves her, he loves her.

Everything else is the cherry on top.


End file.
